leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Channel
A channeled ability is an ability that can be interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit casting. These effects are: , , , , , and . When the caster activates the channelled ability he stops any action he was performing at that moment. While the effects of the ability are present the caster is channelling the ability. In most cases the caster can stop the channelling by performing any action, such as autoattacking, moving or casting their other abilities. Some channelled abilities, however, prevent the caster from doing anything else until the channeling finishes. Most activatable items and summoner spells can be used while channeling without interrupting. List of Channeled Abilities Movement Channels The following abilities can also be interrupted by any form of crowd control that interrupts movement, namely: and , in addition to all those listed above. ;Champion abilities ;Other Objective Channels The following abilities can also be interrupted by taking damage (this does not include health costs). As of V4.4, shielded champions will still be interrupted even if the damage is mitigated. Attacking Channel Unlike other forms of channeling, can be interrupted by attack-inhibiting crowd control effects rather than casting-inhibiting effects. These effects are: , , , , and . The difference in the list is that is not present and is. This is the only case of an attacking channel that does not inhibit movement. Charged Abilities With the release of , a new subtype of channeling was added to the game - charging. A charged ability has two activations - the first begins the charging and the second will fire the ability. While using quick cast, the player must keep the hotkey held down to charge the ability and it will fire upon releasing the key. Unlike casting channels, the caster is still able to move freely including the use of and . Charging is a sub-classification. The forms of crowd control that will interrupt a charged ability depends on the ability's supertype. Casting Times Most champion abilities that are cast (like ) have a very brief casting time that will interrupt other actions, such as movement or attacking (most will automatically have the champion continue in their previous actions, although some will interrupt previous actions indefinitely). These casting times cannot be interrupted except by the caster's death. Casting times will show a channeling bar on screen, although the bars of short casting times will often not be drawn except on very high framerates. Champions will ignore crowd control effects while casting, with the exception of effects. This is different from crowd control immunity as the effect can persist the duration of the casting time. If a champion is knocked about while casting, the skill will still fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position at the time of fire (although it's worth noting that the animation will occasionally fire from the new location). For blinks and dashes, they too will move toward the selected target after the casting has finished regardless of crowd control effects suffered during the cast time. "Casting" is sometimes referred to as "charging", although charging was assigned to a new mechanic with the release of . Some notable examples of longer casting times, or casting times that are frequently labelled bugs on account of their ability to ignore crowd control: de:Kanalisierung es:Canalización zh:Channel Category:Gameplay elements